


The Unexpected Tenor

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Singer Derek, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deputy Parrish hands him an invitation to come see his Barbershop Quartet perform on Friday, Stiles is surprised to say the least. Not by the fact that Parrish is part of a barbershop quartet, because like of course he would be, he looks the part, but because last he’d heard, they were down a member. A tenor to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Tenor

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following from an anon on Tumblr: "So I was listening to Barbershop quartet and thought it would make a great story- like Derek Hale who looks badass but sings the high part... Ahahah"
> 
> The tumblr post of this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/95067073883/so-i-was-listening-to-barbershop-quartet-and-thought-it)

When Deputy Parrish hands him an invitation to come see his Barbershop Quartet perform on Friday, Stiles is surprised to say the least. Not by the fact that Parrish is part of a barbershop quartet, because like of course he would be, he looks the part, but because last he’d heard, they were down a member. A tenor to be exact.

"You didn’t like rope my dad in this because you were so desperate to perform right? Because he can’t carry a tune to save his life and he is definitely not a tenor," Stiles says.

Jordan laughs, “No. It’s someone else. He’s actually really amazing, which is kind of surprising.”

"Who is it?"

Jordan grins. “I’m not telling. You’ll have to come to find out.”

 

And of course Stiles does cause he’s curious. Who wouldn’t be? An amazing, surprising tenor? Stiles wants to know who this mystery person is.

Besides Parrish, he knows that the other two members of the group are a couple of other guys from the station, although Boyd and Isaac have filled in in a pinch when they needed to. They normally perform for charity balls and fundraisers, and everyone gets a kick out of their traditional red and white pinstripe suits and hats.

Jordan usually sings the lead, and when they filled in, Boyd would sing baritone and Isaac on bass. Simon, another deputy, would always sing tenor, but his wife wanted to be closer to her ailing mother, so he transferred to Arizona. Since then, the Jailhouse Rockers have been on hiatus.

Until tonight, that is. It’s pretty packed at the town hall where they are having the concert, and although some other groups are performing, Parrish’s group is the headlining gig and are last. Stiles waits while the other groups perform, fidgeting and shaking his leg to keep his butt from going numb.

Finally, the Jailhouse Rockers are set to perform, and when they all walk out, Stiles is in shock at what he sees. 

The tenor they got to replace Simon is none other than Derek Hale.

"No fucking way," Stiles mumbles to himself and the woman next to him turns to give him a dirty look. He gives her a look of apology and focuses back to the men on stage.

Normally the cheesy pinstripes look horrible on everyone but Derek looks fucking hot (of course he would), and when Parrish plays the note for them to start, Derek looks attentive and ready to sing. This must be a dream. There is no way that Derek could be a tenor. Absolutely no—

They start singing, and oh my god. Derek is a tenor. And he sounds absolutely amazing. This is insane. Stiles is internally freaking out because since when has Derek been singing like this? Why has he been keeping it hidden all this time?

The group moves through their set, and each song is amazing, and they get a huge round of applause after every song, Stiles clapping the loudest among them. They do a few comedy ones, and Stiles is flabbergasted at Derek being funny. His entire world is upside down, really. They end the set on a [Beach Boys song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1i8QTOV20Y), and bow to a standing ovation.

Stiles waits near the side of the stage where the other performers are exiting while the audience clears out of the hall to go home. Derek finally emerges, and when he sees Stiles, a brief look of happy surprise crosses his face before his neutral scowl replaces it.

"I saw that. You’re happy I’m here."

"I was surprised, that’s all." He walks down the steps to stand next to Stiles. He waits a second before continuing toward the exit, looking back for Stiles as his signal to walk out with him. "So… what did you think?" Derek finally asks.

"You were pretty awesome, dude," Stiles says bumping his shoulder against Derek’s.

Derek smiles to himself. “Thanks.”

"I never knew you could sing like that!"

Derek shrugs. “I had a couple friends I sang with in college, just for fun.”

"You sure are a mystery, Derek Hale."

By then they are outside, in the parking lot. A few people have stopped and patted Derek on the shoulder telling him he did a great job, that he had a beautiful voice, etc. He just nods and thanks them, but Stiles notices that he was the only one that got a smile from Derek when he complimented him.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing? The singing and pinstripes?" Stiles asks, waving his hand at the suit Derek’s still wearing.

"It’s something to do," Derek answers.

"Well in that case," Stiles says, "I’ve got some requests. Come on." He tugs on Derek’s hand. "I’ll tell you over fries and a milkshake."

~

They end up splitting a milkshake, which is so romantic Stiles doesn’t really want to think about it. But, Derek doesn’t seem to mind, and he even gives Stiles the cherry. He even says he’ll consider a few of Stiles’s requests and will tell Jordan.

Although he flat out refuses [Ignition (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2LiFsdrXF4), but Stiles can tell he could probably buy him dinner to convince him about [SexyBack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD8tGWIqA-c).

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
